


фея-крестная

by deep_river



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Real Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_river/pseuds/deep_river
Summary: исторяи одного мальчика, который очень хотел быть нужным
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	фея-крестная

before

Человек, который не должен был рождаться, рождается среди ночи после двенадцати часов мучений. Она берет его на руки неуверенно, почти брезгливо, и называет в честь собственного отца, с которым давно не общается. Ян появляется на свет обычным пухлым младенцем, но умиления у матери не вызывает. Она оставляет его на нянек и детские смеси, потому что один местный полтик позвал её на выходные в Италию, к морю.

Яну пять. У него пухлые щечки и огромные синие глаза, перед которыми не может устоять ни одна нянька. Он умеет очаровательно улыбаться и делать умилительновзрослые комплименты. Мать одевает его в костю морячка и ведет гулять в парк. Маму держит за руку какой-то большой дядя, которого мальчишка страшно умиляет. Хельга хлопает реницами и невзначай жалуется, как тяжело растить ребенка одной, уже предвкушая количество нолей в ожидающей её сумме. Как оказалось, иногда Ян может быть полезным.

Он знает, что школу ему оплачивает папа. Он растет так быстро, что школьную форму шьют ему на заказ каждый год. Ян знает, что папа Оливии — крупный бизнесмен и собирается в политику, папа Майка имеет большие связи. В 12 лет он легко расскажет вам, с кем нужно дружить, а кого обходить стороной, какое состояние у каждого родителя его одноклассников и кто где отдыхал на каникулах. Яна любят за хитрые розыгрыши учителей, умение без последствий прогуливать уроки и заразительный смех.

Когда Майк называет его сыном шлюхи и мерзким нищим, Ян устраивает безобразную драку. Всю следующую неделю он выслушивает от матери, какой он идиот, и только поджимает губы. Много позже он научится принимать любые оскорбления за комплимент.

Оливия размахивается и бьет его по лицу. Он чувствует, как накапливается в уголках губ кровь, и улыбается, размазывая красное по зубам. Оливия тут же лезет целоваться. Им 14 и у их ещё много времени, чтобы осознать, как это нелепо и пошло — поцелуи с кровью. Но здесь и сейчас они упиваются чувством того, что совершают что-то запретное. А ещё Дуглас упивается тем, что нашел к ней подход, несмотря на желания и настроения, которые сменяют друг друга каждые пять минут. После Оливии любая игра будет давать легко.

Его паучьи пальцы легко скользят по клавишам фортепиано. Мать говорит, что такое умение никогда не будет лишним для юноши. Его преподавателю едва ли за 20, и он подрабатывает в свободное от учебы время. Яну нравятся его зеленые глаза и как он краснеет, когда ловит его взгляд. Никаких покусанных губ и пошлых намеков, только отведенные глаза, неловкие «случайные» касания и игра в четыре руки.

В конце концов они трахаются прямо на крышке инструмента, и у Яна от кайфа уши закладывает. Он оставляет на светлой коже парня укусы и бросает его через пару месяцев, когда ощущение новизны перестает штырить так отчаянно.

Ян становится популярен в школе. Он может достать поддельное айди для прохода в клуб. Или познакомить с человеком, у которого точно есть заветные волшебные таблетки. Дуглас принимает ставки на то, с кем будет встречаться капитан футбольной команды в этом сезоне, или с кем Оливия пойдет на выпускной. Он — волшебник, у которого можно попросить что угодно. За справедливую плату. Месть, секс, слава, информация — любой каприз за ваши деньги. Будьте безупречны в своих желаниях.

Тихоню Кэтрин он приглашает на свидание на спор, спиной ощущая поддразнивающие взгляды приятелей. В тот же вечер в кафе он признается ей в этом — ей совсем не хочется врать. Она маленькая и хрупкая, как птичка, и её хочется защищать. Ян таскает её виолончель, провожая на занятия, и щелкает Кэт по носу, когда та зазнается. На выпускном они едва не целуются, потому что пьяны от вина и ощущения свободы, но Ян понимает, что портить то прекрасное, что уже есть, его легкомысленной натурой — почти преступление. Они встречают рассвет в обнимку, и тогда Дуглас дает себе обещание — защищать и хранить. Всегда.

Его младшая сестра на том же выпускном пытается влезть к нему в трусы, и Дугласу приходится признаться, что он прекрасно знает, кто его отец. Мелкая заявляет, что просто хотела получить в свой список популярного старшеклассника. Они улыбаются друг другу улыбками хищников, и с тех пор проворачивают дела вместе. Яну после выпуска всё ещё нужны связи с подростками, чтобы приглашать своих диллеров на нужные вечеринки. Мелкой нужен старший брат, который в любой момент может прикрыть её задницу.

Когда она уедет учиться заграницу, он даже будет слегка скучать.

Пока все его одноклассники поступают в элитне университеты, Ян заводит знакомства. Ему приходится начинать с самых низов, ни чураясь ни секса ради достижения своих целей, ни необходимости заметать следы за не самыми аккуратными дружками. Шаг за шагом из мальчика на побегушках он вырастает в человека, влияние которого нельзя отрицать.

У Яна есть телефоны всех: от уборщиков, которые не станут задавать вопросы, до конгрессмена. Ему, кстати, надо напомнить, что завтра день рождения жены и он собирается дарить ей алмазные сережки, которые Ян уже оплатил вместе с упаковкой и доставкой. «Дуглас, я сбил человека, я не хочу в тюрьму». «Ян, наша репутация должна остаться безупречной, эта статья не может выйти в свет». «Ян, сволота моя, я хочу мет и в свингер-клуб с тобой». Оливия дарит ему квартиру на 22 года. Дуглас звонит знакомому дизайнеру, и тот обставляет её под Яна. У Дугласа целый штат своих девочек, которые «просто хорошо проводят время с его друзьями», и они рассказывают ему всё, что удалось услышать или увидеть в постелях богатых дядь.

У Дугласа пачка компромата на всех важных шишек в городе. Если его убьют, Алекс обнародует всё.

Элио ломает ему пару ребер, но всё равно возвращается к нему за услугами. Ян не в обиде — главы мафиозных семей выражают своё недовольство по-своему. Дуглас сбегает из больницы, по пути домой уже снова решая какие-то проблемы по телефону. Он спит по три часа в сутки, запивает это литрами кофе и курит вишневые сигареты. У него в шкафу целая коллекция дурацких гавайских рубашек и кеды 46 размера. Ян желанный гость в любом клубе Майка и обожаем среди золотой молодежи, имея репутацию веселого и ветренного парня, меняющего любовников и любовниц, как перчатки. Ян договаривается о том, кто выгирает тендер на установку кондиционеров в новом деловом центре, посылает жене конгрессмена цветы в честь годовщины свадьбы (сам ведь опять забудет), пишет Элли смс с просьбой проследить за патрисией — девочка зарывается. На выходных он завалится к Кэт с пиццей и новым набором масляных красок. Натянет ей холсты на подрамники, проверит, не плакала ли она из-за бывшего-мудака, а потом уснет головой у неё на коленях, убаюканный теплом и спокойствием, царящими в маленькой квартирке. Кэт втихоря отключит звук на его телефоне, и разбудит ещё не скоро. Она знает, что он невозможно устал.


End file.
